Gone in the Night
by amfds
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are happily married, with two kids and good jobs. But when tragedy strikes, will they be able to hold on? Strong language. Slightly AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a little different from my other unfinished stories (I know, I'm sorry, I'll be better this time!). It's definately a lot heavier and, please, if you are not comfortable by reading it, don't lash out on the story; just don't read it.**

**Any constructive reviews, though, are greatly welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never did, never will. Also, "Gone in the Night" is the title of a book and movie in which I based some parts of my story, but which I do NOT own! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Prologue<strong>

December 16th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

He'd been watching the house for quite some time. He had been riding his father's Mustang, one his old man had acquired in 1963, when he first laid eyes on her. She was with some kids approximately her age, all hanging around in one of the house's front yard. She caught his attention, at first, because of her extraordinary beauty: her beautiful blonde hair, pasty skin, delicate features. But when one of her friends fell and she ran to his aid, he knew she had taken his heart. She was kind and compassionate, even though she was, at most, 7.

After that afternoon, he'd come by almost every day to watch her. He'd seen her with her little brother, though they didn't look similar at all to be related. But he knew they were family, because he had also seen her mother: another stunning, blonde beauty. The young girl had obviously taken after her.

He was shocked, to say the least, when he found the two kids, one day, with another woman. The little boy looked more like this one. She was, too, exceptionally beautiful: olive skin, long dark hair, piercing eyes. It was obvious, then, that both women were living together and raising kids. He wanted to slap the smile off of the brunette's face. How dare they bring two innocent children to this world, only to raise them in sin? He'd change that.

The brunette had seen him once, in his car, but didn't really pay any attention, and kept on playing basketball with her kids. Bad move.

Now, 1.15am, he'd come for the girl. He hadn't forgotten about the little boy, though. He would also come and retrieve him from this home of sins, but for now, he'd stick with the girl. The whole neighborhood was quiet, asleep. It was his chance to get what was his.

He left his car and, quietly went to the trunk and removed an old crowbar he had found in his car shop. In the middle of the day, he had already studied the house, even from the inside, when the housekeeper had left and forgotten to lock the back door. It was a big house, so he took some photographs of the places he found most important to know the location.

Though on the outside, the house was beautiful, with 4-side bricks and a wide, full of space driveway and a basket net on top of the garage automatic door, the inside was even more perfect.

He circled the house, looking for the door he had already entered. It was locked. He fisted his hands in rage. Why this night of all nights would they remember to lock the backdoor? He noticed, then, the smaller windows of the house, most likely heading towards the basement, the only place he hadn't been to. He broke one of the windows with the crowbar and peeked inside. It was as dark as the night and he would probably have some trouble finding his way out of the basement, but for his little girl, he would do everything. He bent over deciding that his feet would go first as he didn't know how many feet the window was from the floor. Not many, he concluded, once he landed safely on the ground.

He turned on the small flashlight he had in his pocket, and tried to find the way out of the basement. After some lefts and rights, he finally managed to find the stairs leading to the main floor and open the door.

This door led to a wide, comfortable living-room and, he noticed, the front door. He surveyed the room, trying to hear the minimal sound. It was quiet. In continuation of the room, were 3 stairs leading to the kitchen. He grabbed a juicy-looking apple and watched the kitchen. It was ample and with capacity to accommodate more than 4 people. He guessed the family often had people over. Perpendicularly to the back door, located in the kitchen, was a closed door. He peeked inside, for that was one of the places he hadn't investigated. It led to a big, cozy dinning-room. He entered the room, and found, yet another open door; it led to the living-room again. Funny. To his right side were the stairs. He liked the rail. It was dark wood, as most of the wood furniture in the house, and it continued to the left, once the stairs ended. It gave a view from the bedrooms, to the bottom floor, at least to the rooms in front of the stairs.

The bedroom area was all together. According to his findings, once you arrived at the top of the staircase, right across the hall was a guest room with a bathroom, and continuing left, the couple's bedroom, also with a bathroom. A soft melody was flowing through the halls – Frank Sinatra's "Fly me the Moon". Across the hall, the wall started again and, therefore, another bedroom, the boy's. Next to his bedroom, was a smaller bathroom, filled with toys and color; clearly, the children's bathroom. In front of the bathroom was _the_ room. He strode confidently to door slightly ajar. _Arianna's bedroom_, the door read. Arianna. It was the perfect name for the perfect angel.

He peeked inside and his heart skipped a beat. There she was, in all her mighty, asleep, blankets engulfing her small, precious form. He entered the moonlit room and approached the bed. Never one to back out, he withdrew the blankets and exposed the child's sleeping body. Grabbing the first blanket, he covered her and pulled her up. She squirmed a little and he stopped breathing, not because he was afraid she had woken up, but because he wanted her to be at peace. She didn't have any reason to fear when she was with him. He'd give her a proper life; her and her brother, once he came for the boy.

As she remained asleep, he headed towards the door, trying to remain as quiet as possible, and left the bedroom. He peered into the little boy's room and saw him asleep, also. "I'll come for you too, Levi." He whispered.

With that, he departed, happier than he had been in a long time, not knowing that he had just crushed a little girl and her family.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it seemed confusing! It'll get better, I promise. <strong>

**Again, if it's too much to take, please don't read it. ****I'm sure many of you have heard stories of small children who have gone missing, never to be found again. Well, this is just a made-up story, but those children were REAL and they deserved to have their integrity intact and be able to live full, happy lives. Hopefully, this story will have a happy ending, but many of those real stories didn't. May all their souls and families be at peace. **

**Now, off with the negativy! Please review! **

**XX, MissAMSousa!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I must warn though, I won't update very often with college and a show my choir will perform in a few days. Hope you don't lose interest. **

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: <strong>

December 14th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

"Do you guys think your Mama would like these earrings?" - Quinn asked her two kids as they walked through the mall.

It was Sunday afternoon and she had taken advantage that her wife had been called to a last minute meeting at the academy, to search for her birthday present with their 2 kids.

"I thought we already had gotten Mama a present." - Her 4-year-old boy, Levi, asked looking at the jewelry showcase of the shop they were in.

"We did, baby. But that was her Christmas' present which, by the way, needs to remain what?"

"SECRET!" - Levi screamed happily.

Keeping secrets was his favorite thing in the world. Usually, he kept lots of secrets; he was good at it. His Mommy specifically asked him and his big sister to keep this important secret from Mama. He was a little worried when he found out that Mommy had gotten Mama her Christmas' present, as that was Santa's job. Mommy explained that Mama had been a naughty girl and Santa wrote her a big letter a few months ago saying that his Mama didn't deserve a present. Mommy told him she agreed with his punishment, but she didn't want to make Mama sad, so she bought her a present. When Levi asked her what Santa would say, she said she hoped he understood and still brought her, her gift and that she loved Mama very much and didn't want her with zero presents on Christmas' day.

"That's right, champ! Though I don't think that with you, yelling like that, it will remain secret for long." - Quinn laughed.

"It will, Mommy, I promise. I'm a good secret-keeper!"

"I know you are, baby. So, what do you guys think of the earrings? Aree, what do you think?"

"They're beautiful, Mommy! Mama's gonna love them." - The 7-year-old Quinn-look-alike exclaimed, eyes shining with gleam and happiness.

"Great!" - Quinn said - "We'll take them. - She smiled at the shop owner.

They arrived to their house in record time as it was almost the end of the weekend, and people were starting to return home for another busy week of work and school, or leaving on earlier Christmas vacation.

Rachel was already home, and she wasn't alone.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" - The two kids exclaimed upon laying eyes on their favorite uncles.

"Pirates of mine!" - Kurt squealed when Arianna hugged his waist forcefully.

"I missed you guys!" – Blaine laughed as Levi nodded happily against his leg.

Rachel came into the living-room carrying 2-year-old Hazel and with 8-year-old Aiden behind her. She laughed when she saw her children hugging the life out of her friends.

"I see you've already met our visitors." – She smirked. – "Hi, baby." – She greeted Quinn with a peck on the lips when her wife came to her.

"Aiden, you're so big!" – The blonde woman exclaimed when her "nephew" greeted her shyly.

"Is that how you say "hi" to your aunt?" – She mocked – "I changed your diapers, mister!" – She joked, hugging the young boy and kissing the top of his head.

"I know, Aunt Quinn, you say that every time we're together." - The boy mumble, embarrassed, making the adults laugh.

"Why don't you guys head up to the play-room, have a little chat, keep up with everything and I'll bring you a little snack in no time, hmm?" – Rachel suggested.

The kids nodded brightly and immediately went upstairs. Arianna held hands with Hazel, both making plans to dress and braid their dollies. The boys, too, went upstairs; Aiden much more relaxed, and Levi making a full inventory of new games he'd acquired recently.

Rachel hugged her wife's waist and both sat down on their rather comfortable couch. She made a motion with her head to let her friends know they should sit as well.

"So, how's life in Mountain Park been treating you?" – Quinn asked, running her fingers through her wife's hair. – "You're already on Christmas' vacation?"

"Started yesterday." – Blaine smiled – "It was just the time to pack ours and the kids' bags and come to our favorite girls' house."

"Lucky bastards." – Quinn mumbled. She wanted to be on vacation as well!

"Baby!" – Rachel reprimanded slightly.

"When are we going to New York?" – Kurt asked.

"As soon as Quinn starts her vacations. I finished today everything I needed to do at the academy: I've already suggested my marks and had my last meeting a couple of hours ago." – Rachel answered, excited.

She was born in New York, and lived there all her life, until she graduated college, that is. Her dream had always been to teach in a school for the arts. She had accomplished her dreams over a decade ago. Her daddy, Hiram, had some friends in Georgia that informed him of an acting school and knew Rachel was going to start her working soon. Luckily, she was successful and hired within a couple of months. That had been 16 years ago.

So, she missed her fathers and she scarcely saw them, and they usually used their Christmas'/ Hanukkah vacations to visit Grandpa and Pappy Berry. Yes, Hanukkah had already started, but Quinn's vacations didn't come when they thought it would.

Quinn, too, liked to go on vacation on Christmas' time. She was from Ohio, Lima, to be more specific and despite she never enjoyed the constant humidity the small town always seemed to possess, she missed the people she grew up with: her best friends Santana and Brittany, although they were currently living between the City of Angels and Ohio.

Every year, they met in New York: Rachel, Quinn and the kids, Kurt, Blaine and their children and the eternal no-babies Santana and Brittany. Yes, the only couple that wants to remain a small family of 2. Brittany, though with a strong mother instinct, came from a crowded family and prefers the quiet only her San can provide. Santana, unlike Brittany, never really cared for kids and doesn't want to share Brit-Brit with anyone.

Rachel had difficulty in liking Santana. She was rude, arrogant, know-it-all and completely egocentric to everyone, but to Brittany. The acting / music teacher had a hard time figuring out how her precious blonde was friends with someone like her. That is, until she saw the group of 3 together when Quinn got the call, on the 2nd of January, that her father had passed. Santana completely modified, and almost never let go of Quinn's side. She had been accepted by Rachel in their small group of friends, that day.

"I'm so bored right now…" - Quinn moaned, interrupting Rachel's inner monologue – "How come I'm still the only one who has to get up early and deal with obnoxious businessmen?"

Quinn was a lawyer in a well-respected firm. Her payment was good and she was one the primary and go-to lawyers, but she absolutely _hated_ her job. In fact, many of the arguments between Rachel and Quinn are about the blonde being wasting her life and not fulfilling her life-long dreams. The blonde, however, continued to ignore her wife of 13 years.

It was always Russell Fabray's dream to have her daughter in a major corporation, doing something out of her life. So, when his daughter came home to introduce, at young age of 23, the one she claimed had "stolen my heart and hidden it, never to be found again" and presented him a girl, he immediately closed the door on her face. That was the last time, Quinn had seen her father. Not even when she was pregnant with Arianna, he came to visit. He passed away, due to two strokes in a year, when Quinn was 3 months pregnant with her baby girl. That had been, the most pain she felt. She loved her daddy and despite his denial and refuse to see her, she's always love him.

With that, she was still afraid to disappoint him now, 7 years after his death. Her mother, fortunately, came to see her when Aree was born. It was as if her mother rejuvenated when she held the baby for the first time, which was curious, as she had just become a grandmother.

"Well," - Rachel said – "if you left the company and opened your own little studio, I'm sure you would be on cloud nine, right now."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Despite the blonde's resistance in staying at the firm, Rachel believed that she would, one day, convince her wife to do what she loved: to photograph.

"Quinn, can you help me prepare something for us to snack, please?" – The brunette asked, getting up from the couch.

"Of course."

The couple left the room just in time to hear Blaine tell his husband he was looking forward to the time they would be spending in the guest room. Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulder just as her wife turned to scold the men in the room. She sighed. Yes, she was happy her friends were coming to spend vacation, but she had a feeling these were going to be some _very_ long weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work. Tried to do a quicker update as it is my birthday! Yes, I was born on Halloween :D So, this is a little gift a give you. Now, in return, you could rate and review, and make my day! :D **

**XO, MissAMSousa.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know! I took ages to update and I'm so sorry! It's just that college and home assignments have been driving me mad! And in my country, we also have this thing called "praxe", something that we do in college, that involves a lot of our free time but at the same time is incredibly fun! Not everyone is forced to go and not everybody likes it, but you only live college for the first time once, and this is an experience I want to take full advantage of. I love it! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry again for the lack of updates and my extremely long Author's Note. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee nor do I own any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>

December 15th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

Early Morning

Arianna woke up early that morning. She knew she and her family would be going to New York, and she needed to prepare her things. She got up at the speed of light, running to the bathroom before Uncle Kurt hogged it. Arianna didn't understand why he did that. He knew it was the children's bathroom!

She flushed the toilet, as Mama and Mommy often reminded her and Levi to do, and brushed her teeth. As she headed downstairs, she noticed her Mama was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Mommy used to say that Arianna and Mama Rae were "early birds" while Levi and Mommy preferred to stay up late. But today, Arianna knew her Mommy wasn't home because she wanted to finish her work as soon as possible.

"Hi Mama!", she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" Rachel said as she briefly cleaned her hand in her apron to hug her daughter, and kiss her good-morning.

"I'm so glad you're an early rise, Aree. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would spend my whole morning alone. Your brother, uncles and cousins are obviously too lazy to wake up at a normal hour."

Arianna giggled. Her Mama was "fudging funny", as she heard once her Aunt Santana say. She was sure at first that Aunt Santana had said another thing, but when Arianna made herself appear on the top of stairs, Mommy and Mama sent her their evil eyes, a look Levi and she would receive when they were naughty.

"What do you want for breakfast, my love?" Rachel asked, turning again to the fruit bowl she was preparing.

"Can I just have some milk and cereals, please?"

"Of course you can." Rachel smiled "Cheerios?"

Arianna nodded. Cheerios were her favorite cereals. When Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana came to spend a few days with them for Arianna's 7th birthday on July 1st and for their 4th of July gathering, Aunt Brittany asked what everyone's favorite cereals were. Arianna answered right away that she loved Cheerios. Once again, Aunt Santana muttered "fudging iconic", or a word adults use Arianna had forgotten already. Something about her Mommy having once been a Cheerio…that perplexed Arianna. She didn't know one could be a cereal and then a mommy! Also, the word wasn't iconic, but it rhymed, and Arianna couldn't and wouldn't spend her time thinking about the word. She had better things to do.

As her Mama placed her bowl of cereals in front of her and helped onto one of the high chairs around the kitchen island, she started thinking about the days to come.

"Are you excited about your birthday, Mama?" Arianna asked and Rachel laughed.

"I am, though it's still a few days away."

"How many?"

"Let's see, today's the 15th, so 3 days." Rachel smiled.

"That's almost here!" The young girl screeched.

"True." Rachel agreed.

"How old are you turning?"

"I'll be 37-years-old."

"Wow…" Arianna said, awed "Is Mommy the same age as you?"

"Nuh-uh." Rachel said "Your Mommy turned 36 in October. Remember her birthday?"

Arianna nodded. She did remember. She had had lots of fun, and was hoping for another big celebration when her Mama celebrated her birthday.

"Are we going to see Grandpa and Pappy for your birthday?"

"Yes. If everything goes accordingly, tomorrow we'll all go to New York to their house and Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany will meet us there. Even Grandma Judy will show up. Mommy convinced her."

Usually Judy spent the holidays with Quinn's sister, Frannie, her husband and 3 kids. But this year, they were going with Patrick's family in Vermont.

"Yay! I like when we're all together!" The young blonde said, happily.

"I know you do." Rachel smiled fondly at her daughter.

She loved her and Levi so much…like she never thought she could.

It was actually Quinn's idea to have a baby. She and her wife had been married for 4 years, when Quinn first mentioned having kids. Rachel had been home sick all day and Quinn was forced to go to work, even though she almost begged her boss to let her stay. Her wife was exhausted and Rachel, being the great wife she was and having been feeling a little better, made her some soup. Something she knew Quinn would appreciate when she was this tired and ready to go to bed. The blonde had flopped down on their bed and she spoke as she was already asleep, about having babies and everything changing when that happened. Rachel froze and couldn't sleep the rest of the night: had Quinn meant it, or was she already dreaming? Though that didn't really erase the words as they were stuck in Rachel's brain and the brunette just didn't know what to think.

Eventually, they _did_ speak of having kids and Rachel explained she wasn't really keen on having them right away. Quinn agreed, saying they were still young and had their lives ahead of them. But still, the blonde woman didn't stop bringing the subject up. Rachel's answer continued to be no.

When Russell Fabray went to the hospital the first time and denied having Quinn visits, Rachel saw how brokenhearted her wife was. Her father was an ungrateful bastard but he was still Quinn's father. The blonde still referred to him as "daddy". Even though Rachel loved Quinn with all heart, she couldn't understand how her wife could still be so attached to a man that didn't approve of their marriage, their life choices and was a complete son-of-a-bitch! When Rachel spoke these words to Quinn, making the mistake of calling her "dense", it led to the biggest fight they ever had. Quinn left their house, refusing to talk to Rachel and went to Los Angeles, next to Santana and Brittany. The brunette followed her wife and begged her, apologizing and making declarations of undying love. Quinn cracked and Rachel made up her mind.

"Let's do it." She said that dawn, as they walked through the still quiet beaches of Beverly Hills.

"What?"

"A baby. Let's have a baby."

"Rae…" Quinn whispered.

"Baby, these days we've been separated…they…they were the hardest of my life. I'd never been so miserable… and I don't ever want to feel this way again. So, I want a baby. I want our baby."

Quinn had tears in her eyes. It had been almost a fight to convince Rachel, but when they laid eyes on Arianna, they were surrendered. Their baby was an angel. An absolute fallen angel given to them as bless. It was their job to make sure she was happy, to make sure she had everything she ever wanted and more.

Quinn gave birth to Arianna as her biological daughter and to Levi, Rachel's egg. Unfortunately, the brunette couldn't carry or conceive.

It was something it took the couple a while to accept, but now they had their two children and each other, and they meant everything to them.

As Rachel stared at her daughter devour her cereals, she couldn't help but to rejoice the decision she had made years ago, on that beach. And in a few days, with whole family reunited in New York, she knew it would be Heaven on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not sure if I'm happy with this. It gave me quite a hard time to write but I h<strong>**ope you liked it! **

**A question: is it even possible to say: "having been feeling"? It doesn't sound right.**

**R&R, please :D**

**Xx, MissAMSousa**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick update**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong>

December 15th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

Evening

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all sat in the living-room watching some show about top models and electing the next big one. Rachel was watching it for the first time and when she admitted it to her two friends, Kurt spoke up.

"I am appalled, Rachel Berry-Fabray! You not really paying attention to the fashion world due to your own busy work life, stunning wife and cute kids, I understand. But you _not_ knowing who Tyra Banks is, is almost a crime against humanity! Everybody knows who Tyra Banks is!"

"I didn't know." Rachel defended meekly.

"I have just decided I won't speak to you for the next 10 minutes."

"But…"

"No, buts! It is settled."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband and friend's banter. Why was he always the one to witness such childish behaviors?

"Where's Quinn?" He asked Rachel.

"Went upstairs to check on the kids. You know," Rachel said absently, observing the photo shoot the girls on TV were having "this show is actually somewhat interesting. It shows how the pressure and…"

"Never mind! You're my best friend again!" Kurt screeched, hugging Rachel and kissing her cheek "don't say anything you might regret, honey."

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, just as her wife came down the stairs.

"What took you so long, baby?"

"Arianna was still awake."

"What? Why? Was everything ok?" Rachel asked sitting straighter on the couch.

"Everything was fine, baby. She's just excited for our big trip, tomorrow." Quinn smiled.

"I'm excited too." Rachel said "I can't wait to see my dads again! And Central Park…oh, I miss it _so_ much!" Her eyes were shining and Quinn sat next to her, kissing her slowly.

"With that kind of excitement, you'd think she's more excited to see Central Park and then her dads." Blaine joked to Kurt's ear, making his husband laugh and give him a quick peck on the lips, for Kurt couldn't really waste much time in frivolous things when America's Next Top Models is on.

A few hours later, the friends all bid each other goodnight, and each went to their rooms.

"Arianna is so looking forward for New York, Rae." Quinn said, sitting on the bed, right after she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, turning off the lights and joining her wife.

"Hum-hum. She can't wait to go ice-skating with you daddy."

"She always did love adventures on ice." – Rachel said, dreamingly.

Despite always living in New York her whole child and teenage hood, and spending many, many winters there, Rachel never really managed to learn how to ice-skate, while Quinn was actually quite good. Now, her daughter was the best at it, being born and living most of the year in a city where the sun is always shining! Every winter, her daddy would take Arianna and Levi to the ice-rink near Central Park, though Levi never really enjoyed it much. He just prefers the hot chocolate they have after.

"I can't wait for tomorrow…" she mumbled.

"Me neither." Quinn agreed getting up.

"Where're you going?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly.

Quinn didn't answer as she worked on the record player they kept in the one of the corners of their big bedroom. A Frank Sinatra's vinyl started playing softly and Rachel giggled when Quinn starting making swaying motions.

"You're so silly, baby."

"I'm silly in love with you." She muttered, while jumping to the bed and kissing her wife's lips.

That was how Quinn declared her feelings towards Rachel when she was almost 23-years-old. Listening to Frank Sinatra and making up a childish sentence that ended up as their motto.

"I'm silly in love with you, too."

They stayed like still, holding each other, that quiet night. Rachel fell asleep almost instantly as her wife hummed Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the Moon" – her favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave some feedback.<strong>

**Xx, **

**MissAMSousa**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

December16th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

6:00am

Rachel woke up early that morning. In a few hours, she and her family had to go to the airport to officially start their Christmas' holidays. Then, it would only matter New York.

She woke up earlier than usual, and was sure not even Arianna would wake up so soon. Evidently, Quinn, Levi and the others would also sleep in, if it wasn't for the trip.

Just then, she registered something. A feeling of uneasiness, as if something was out of place. She scoffed when she heard the record player she had offered Quinn on their first Christmas' together, playing softly. That was it! She hated when something was on during the night. Besides spending tons of electricity and injuring the environment, the bills that came home at the end of the month, were really unpleasant. The only thing she'd allow to stay on all night, were the light presence, and there were only two working at the moment: in Levi's room, and in one of the guest rooms, for Hazel.

She got up and turned the turntable off, then heading to the bed again and covering more of Quinn's body, as she was now alone in bed.

In the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, she showered, and then blow dried her hair and brushed her teeth.

She was feeling queasy this morning, something she always did when they travelled by plane; it wasn't something Rachel was particularly fond of.

She left the bedroom and sighed when she saw one of Arianna's fluffy toys on the middle of the floor.

"She knows she's not supposed to leave things in the middle of the floor."

Rachel let it go, making sure that once Arianna woke up, she would talk to her about this.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen, starting the coffee for her - she was sure she was going to have to deal with – cranky wife. Quinn hated to wake up early in the morning.

She took the Cheerios, from the cereals cabinet, for Arianna, chocolate milk from the fridge for Levi and Hazel, and bread for some toasts for Kurt, Blaine and Aiden.

Not knowing why, her eyes kept wandering to the 2nd floor. Only Kurt and Blaine's bedroom and the master bedroom's doors were visible, and one was ajar – just as Rachel left when she walked out of the room – and the other was closed. She sighed. She really hated flying.

About 7am, she knew it was time to wake everybody up, so she went to her bedroom first.

"Quinn, baby, it's time to wake up. We've gotta go catch a plane." She smiled at her wife's pouty face.

"But, Rae, I don't wanna…" The blonde woman whined.

"But you gotta." Rachel mocked lovingly.

"Huh, fine. But don't think about talking to me for the next half an hour." Quinn growled, making Rachel laugh.

"As you wish, baby. You'd you just be a dear and wake the kids and the lovey-dovey men up before you go down? I've got to go check on the bacon."

"Bacon?" Quinn's ears perked up, making Rachel hide an amusing smile.

"Yes, baby, bacon. I thought you'd like a good pick-me-up, even though you are only waking up and not down and out."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Just go check on my bacon, woman." She said. Rachel scoffed, but hid a smile.

As she left the room, she said loudly, for the whole house to hear.

"I expect you all downstairs in half an hour, max. We've got a plane to cash and cannot be late to check-in."

As Rachel reached the kitchen, she placed everyone's breakfast on the table, smiling when she started hearing commotion upstairs. She rolled her eyes when she heard Kurt yelling "I call dibs on the kids' bathroom!"

"Guys, breakfast is on the table." Rachel warned, not wanting anything to go cold.

"Levi, Arianna, and Hazel your milk is getting cold."

The brunette heard running on the stairs and saw Aiden and Levi holding hands with Hazel. She smiled.

"Good morning, guys. How did you sleep?" She asked helping the three kids up and on their sits.

"Good. Are you going to see Pappy and Grandpa today?" Levi asked, chewing on his straw.

"Yep. You excited?" Rachel asked turning towards the stove and turning it off.

"Huh-huh. I like hot chocolate." Her son grinned, licking the mustache his milk created. Rachel laughed.

"Of course you do. Arianna, hurry up! Quinn, Kurt, Blaine! Guys! We're going to be late!"

"I'm here, I'm here." Blaine said, placing his bags by the end of the stairs and kissing his two kids and ruffling Levi's hair.

"Good morning." Rachel smiled.

"Good morning." Quinn said as she reached the kitchen, Kurt trailing behind her. "It smells good in here."

"I was about to put bacon in your plate." She told her wife.

"Great." Quinn smiled, sitting next to Levi and kissing his chubby cheek. "Where's Arianna?"

"Getting dressed, I think." Rachel answered, and then spoke to the 2nd floor "Arianna, you're going to stay behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Aree." Quinn called.

"Maybe there's something wrong. Did you wake her up?" Kurt asked, putting light butter on his toasts. Rachel looked at Quinn.

"What?" The blonde woman asked with her mouth full with bacon.

"We don't talk with out mouths full." Levi said. Rachel smiled.

"That is right. Mommy's just being silly today." She told her son, and then turned to her wife "I told you to wake them up when you left the room."

"You screamed." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. She did not want to get into a fight with Quinn on the first day of vacation.

"Arianna, come down this instant!" Rachel ordered.

When she got no answer, she huffed and headed towards the stairs.

"You're just like your mother, did you know that?" She complained, rolling her eyes when she heard Quinn protesting from the kitchen.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar.

"I can't believe you're still in bed. It is not like you." Rachel said when she arrived at the door.

When she entered, though, she stopped on her tracks. The bed was empty and Arianna was nowhere to be seen.

"Arianna?" She asked entering further into the room.

After searching the bedroom and not finding Arianna, she headed to the kids bathroom. She stood about 10 seconds in the lonely bathroom. Where was she?

"Arianna?" She called, entering every room and searching every bathroom in the second floor. "Arianna?"

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked from the kitchen, when she saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

"She's not there…" Every adult gave Rachel a confused look. They clearly felt like the brunette.

"What?"

"Has any of you seen her today?" Rachel asked, observing the living-room and peeking into the dining-room.

"Rachel." Quinn's voice was firm. "Stay still. What's going on?" She asked.

"Arianna. She's not in her bedroom."

"Wha-where is she then?" Quinn asked, leaving her high chair and heading upstairs towards her daughter room.

"I'll go look on the 3rd floor." Kurt said.

"I'm going to the basement." Rachel said. "Blaine, keep an eye on Levi, please?"

"Of course, of course." Blaine nodded promptly.

Rachel felt her chest tightening as she searched the whole basement. Every room was empty: laundry room, nothing; junk room, nothing; memories room, nothing. When she reached the final room, her heart stopped beating. The window was broken and there was glass all over the floor. She ran upstairs.

Quinn was already crying.

"Where is she? Where is she?" The blonde kept asking looking in the dining and living-room over and over again.

"The window downstairs is broken." Rachel whispered, making Quinn shoot her a look and start shaking.

Rachel didn't know what to feel. Her daughter was gone; missing. Her 7-years-old daughter wasn't home at 8am; someone came and took her from them.

Rachel didn't know what to feel. Just when things started to get dizzy, did she realize she was crying and, just before everything turned black, she still heard her wife's anguished scream for their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>

**Please, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**Disclaimer: do NOT own anything!**

**Thanks to those of you that keep on reviewing and rating! Really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: (part I)<strong>

December 16th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

11am

"So, can you please retell how you spent last night and this morning, ma'am?" Officer John Roberts asked to a stoic Quinn and sobbing Rachel.

"They've already told you everything that happened. Must you keep tormenting them? Why don't you use your time looking for Arianna instead?" Kurt asked with red-rimmed eyes.

"Sir, I've already told you. We need all the details to go the missing child's report and I've also explained that we have our best men look for the girl, but she could be anywhere by now."

"Her name's Arianna!" Quinn exclaimed getting up from the couch and starting to create a hole in their living-room floor.

"You are right. I am sorry." The officer acknowledged. "The details, please?"

"I put her to bed." Rachel sobbed "At 9pm, I put her to bed and sang her a song; her favorite lullaby."

"And what were you doing by that time, ma'am?" Officer Roberts asked Quinn.

"I was tucking our son in the other bedroom." Quinn's voice was hard.

The kids still weren't exactly aware that Arianna had gone missing. They were in the playroom on the 3rd floor with two female officers entertaining them.

"Proceed." Officer Roberts told Rachel.

"Huh… I sang to her and then walked out of the room and downstairs. We were all watching TV and then, by 10.30pm, Quinn went to check on the kids."

"She was awake. She was really excited and couldn't sleep. We'd be on the plane to New York, ready to meet our family and spend our Christmas' vacations by now…"

"After a while, Quinn returned and the four of us stayed watching TV for a while and then went to bed." Rachel could feel a massive headache approaching due to all the crying and agony she was feeling. "Please, find our daughter…" She whispered.

"I can guarantee we are and will continue doing our best, Mz. Berry. In the meanwhile, we would like a recent photo of the gi-…" At Quinn's glare, Officer Roberts changed his words "We would like a recent photo of Arianna, so we can pass it to newspapers and newscasts."

Rachel started to whimper, her tears gone. She stretched her arm towards her wife, as if pulling Quinn next to her, but the blonde woman act as if she didn't saw, and went upstairs.

"Will it be necessary to inform even the newscasts? We're counting on having Arianna with us by dinnertime." Blaine spoke for the first time, his voice strong and intimidating.

"As I've said, sir, we will do our best. Now, if you could just give me a detailed description and some characteristic that might help identify Arianna faster."

Rachel nodded, inconsolable.

"Arianna Berry Fabray, that's her full name." Rachel felt the need to explain at the nodding officer "She is 7 years old, has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Such beautiful eyes…they turn color according to her mood…when she's excited, they'll be _so_ green, and when she's upset at something, they have this gold color to them, but still with the slightest tint of green…"

Rachel whispered the last part and lowered her head. Her shoulders started shacking, and before anyone knew it, the small brunette was screaming at the top of her lungs, her knees on the floor.

"Please, bring her back! Please!" She was begging, punching the floor "I'll do anything! I just want my baby…please!"

Both Kurt and Blaine rushed to her aid, leaving the authority figure squirming in his feet.

"Are we done here?" Kurt asked with his eyes filled with tears again. Officer Roberts nodded.

"Come on, Rae. Let's go upstairs." Blaine cooed, carrying the crying woman bridal style.

"Blaine, make them bring her back…" She cried into the handsome man's neck.

"They will, sweetie. We'll make sure we have Arianna as soon as possible, and then, all this will just be a bad nightmare." Blaine assured, although he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**I tried to update as fast as I could! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, since I don't really know how authorities react and proceed to these situations!**

**R&R!**

**Xx, MissAMSousa.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: (part II)<strong>

December 16th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

12pm

Officer Roberts didn't know what to do. He was new to this job, and this was his first case on a missing person, though he was handling everything rather well, if you ask him. He looked around the wide living-room and whistled. These women sure were living the good-life. He sat on the red bean bag and closed his eyes. What he'd do to have a house like this…

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes to see Jennifer Sims, a technician brought in to recover fingertips and footprints, or any other evidence helpful to the case. She'd just come from the basement. "You know that the way you're behaving is completely inappropriate, right?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Control a hold of yourself, Sims. I was just relaxing. It has been a long morning."

The young woman scoffed.

"Well, if _you_ don't get a hold of things, things will turn nasty. There's a child missing here, Officer. And there are parents, uncles, a little brother, completely clueless of her whereabouts. So just find her!" The woman snapped. The other man smirked.

"Is this case bothering you, Sims? Cause I wouldn't mind talking to the Deputy and ask him to remove you from the case."

"Fuck you." The young woman retorted, not feeling a bit intimidated by Roberts degrading demeanor. Roberts was about to answer when Quinn showed up.

"Here." She said with her voice cold as ice. "Have this picture; it's a recent one."

Officer Roberts looked at the picture and nodded.

"This one's perfect, Mz. Fabray." Quinn consented.

"I apology for my wife and I." Quinn spoke, her voice slightly softer at the mention of Rachel "This has been really difficult…surreal, even."

"That's very understandable, ma'am." Quinn looked to see a younger woman – the lab technician.

"I hear you're asking for a detailed description?"

"That is correct. If you could provide anything to announce in newscasts."

"Of course." Quinn sniffled. "She has blonde hair, hazel eyes…when we measured and weighed the kids yesterday, she's 3'10'' and 47 lbs. she has a birth mark on the side of her neck with the shape of a waxing crescent. I…I don't know what more you want me to say…the last time we saw her, she was wearing a light blue pajama sweater and white pants filled with smiling stars…" Quinn started to break down again, when the doorbell rang.

The blonde woman headed towards the door and opened it. Santana and Brittany were at the door. The Latina's eyes were dark and angry; the blonde's, filled with tears and her lips were trembling.

The moment Quinn stepped aside to welcome her friends in, and felt her best friends' hugging and whispering comfort words to her hear, she really did break down. Her daughter was missing and she was powerless to make her come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Xx, MissAMSousa**


	8. Chapter 6 Part III

**Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing and rating! You have been making my day! :D**

**Now, I know the last chapters (this one included) have been quite small, but it was a necessity. Chapter 6 was simply too big to be made a full chapter. Also, to those of you that have been wanting to see more of Levi, this update is for you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: (part III)<strong>

December 16th, 2031

Alpharetta, GA

8pm

The Berry-Fabray household had not been this quiet since a heated fight between Rachel and Quinn, that made Quinn leave home and go to LA years ago. The environment was heavy and depressed.

The adults sat in the living-room, Quinn and Rachel in the couch with Brittany rubbing soothing circles in Quinn's back, and Quinn doing the same to her sniffing wife. Santana and Blaine were in the kitchen while Kurt was upstairs with the kids.

"C'mon, guys." Blaine coaxed "You have to eat something. Starving yourselves won't bring Aree back."

"I want my daughter…"

Rachel muttered, not tearing her eyes from a picture taken a few years ago. Arianna stood smiling at the camera, dressed in a blue, red and white maillot. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her bangs had fallen lose from her hairpins. It had been one of Aree's first internationals gymnastics competitions, and the child was in pure ecstasy that day. She had been amazing.

Quinn's circles on Rachel's back started to go faster and the blonde woman also stared at their child's picture.

"You have to eat somet-" Santana started only to be interrupted by Kurt's voice sounding from upstairs.

"Levi, stay here!" The blue-eyed man ordered in vain.

"Mommy! Mama!" The small boy ran down the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs, Levi!" Rachel _screeched_, startling the boy. Now, as her daughter had been tore away from her, she was hypersensitive to _every_ detail concerning the children.

The 4-years-old stopped on the last stair, afraid he had done something wrong. Quinn realized this, and called her son to her.

"Come here, baby." Levi, extremely aware of his Mama's fragile state, went to his mothers very slowly, for he didn't want to displease anyone. Quinn sat him in her lap.

"Mommy, where's Aree?" The innocent child asked, not knowing he was upsetting Rachel and Quinn even more.

"I…we…we don't know, Levi…"

"Why is she not here? Is that why we aren't with Pappy and Grandpa right now? Did she get lost?"

"Someone bad came and took Aree from us." Quinn tried to explain.

"Why? Doesn't she rather stay with us?"

"She didn't have a choice, sweetheart. The bad man didn't let her." Quinn was tearing up, and Rachel was openly crying by now.

"But I want her with us, Mommy!" The little boy asked; he also had tears in his eyes, and a few big ones were starting to run down his smooth face.

"We want her with us too, baby."

"Mommy…do something…" The child sobbed into his mother's chest.

"I don't know what to do…Mommy's powerless."

"But she's your baby too, Mommy…"

"I know, I know, honey…" Quinn sobbed, smelling her son's hair. "We'll find Aree, ok?"

"Do you promise? I know sometimes she and I don't like each other, but I want her with me…she's my big sister, Mommy. She taught me how to do flips on the trampoline, and she promised she'd taught me how to do a mortal! And we always keep our promises or else they're not promises, right Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby."

"So you promise to bring Aree back?"

"I promise. We need her to teach us these crazy things, don't we?"

"Hum-hum."

The conversation ended with that. Levi fell asleep soon after his talk with Quinn and both the blonde woman and Rachel stayed up all night in their bedroom with their child between their bodies, promising each other to find the missing one and bring her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry, there will be more (much more) concerning the kids.<strong>

**A little side note, though: this was probably my last chapter before I leave on holliday. I'll try my best to make one more (BIG!) update, but I can't guarantee anything. This being said, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone!**

**R&R**

**XX, MissAMSousa**


	9. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you that have been reading, rating and reviewing. You guys make me want to continue writting this story! :D**

**Now, I tried to make this chapter bigger than the others, but I think it came out as it usually does. **

**Diclaimer: do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7:<strong>

December 17th 2031

Alpharetta, GA

8.30am

By 7am, Quinn was already out of bed. Rachel managed to fall asleep between 4 and 5 in the morning, so the blonde woman just let her wife and son rest together in bed. She had been in the kitchen not knowing what to do. It was still incredibly early to start making breakfast given the circumstances, and it was pointless to start making it now, only to get cold.

She sat in the living-room couch, when she heard a sound from the 3rd floor and, a few minutes later, Santana was next to her.

"Hey…" The Latina whispered while sitting next to Quinn.

"Hi…did you sleep well?" Quinn asked; they were still her guests.

"Yeah…how are you holding up, Q?"

"I…I don't know, S… Rachel's barely reasonable, Levi misses his sister and I feel like an incapable moron unable to take care of her family…I don't know…"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Santana whispered forcefully.

"I just want her to come back…" Quinn whispered as well, but much more softly. Santana's eyes started tearing up, and she nodded.

"Everyone's doing everything they can to bring Aree back. She _will_ be back. Believe me?"

Quinn leaned against her best friend, and Santana rested her head on the blonde's; they stood quiet in the big living-room. The silence was deafening; it was as if the house itself knew something was wrong.

Eventually, people started waking up. First, Brittany came down stairs and sat next to her lover and best friend. Then, Kurt appeared holding a whining Hazel.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked; her voice even more nasal than usual.

"She…she wants to play with Aree." The blue-eyed man muttered. Quinn nodded in comprehension.

"Good morning..." A soft voice echoed from the top of the stairs "She's really missing…I went to her room, and everything is as it was yesterday…Arianna's really gone, isn't she?" Rachel's voice trembled as she came to her wife and let herself be soothed by the blonde woman.

The doorbell ran just as Blaine and the boys came downstairs. Rachel got up and held Levi's hand as he passed her while running towards the front door. There was _no __way_ she would lose another one.

"Rae-Rae!" A tall, dark man exclaimed once the door opened to reveal his only child.

"Daddy…" Rachel welcomed her Daddy's hug with zealous need.

"Oh, baby…" Rachel saw her Dad, Hiram, sigh as he observed his daughter "Everything will be ok, don't worry…"

"Dad, I want her back…" Rachel whimpered to her father's chest.

"I know you do, baby girl. You'll see she'll be back in no time."

"But I want her now!" If the situation was different, Hiram would've laughed at his daughter's tantrum.

"Hey, little man." Leroy Berry said to his grandson. The little boy looked dejected. "Come here."

"Hi, Pappy. I'm sorry you can't take us ice-skating this year…"

"That's quite alright." The older man smiled kindly as he hugged his youngest grandkid "There's always next year, right?"

"Come in." Rachel sniffled, letting her Daddy hug her shoulders while her Dad picked Levi up and into the house.

"Quinn." Leroy said. Quinn's lips trembled as she threw herself into her father-in-law's arms. "There, there…it's ok…"

"It's not, it's not…I'm supposed to protect them! And everything's falling apart!"

"Now, don't say that!" Hiram's voice was strong as it echoed through the living-room, almost repeating Santana a couple hours earlier.

"It's just how I feel…" The strong lawyer sounded unusually weak.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's get you two some tea, ok?" Leroy suggested making his husband was following him, supporting their daughter and daughter-in-law weight in his arms. Levi was still in Leroy's arms, and the man made no effort to let his grandson go.

Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R Q&R

2pm

Officer Roberts was making sure the neighborhood where the Berry-Fabray family lived was being investigated. His team was off to search the perimeter and Roberts, together with his boss, Deputy Director Sarah Smith, were in the police station. Several reporters were currently at the place waiting for an interview.

"Journalists, reporters, Deputy Director Sarah Smith will now start her declarations. After, there will be no time for questions. Any further details will be mentioned later, with the progress of the investigation." Officer Roberts spoke loud and clear. The room fell quiet as the cameras and tape recorders were on, waiting for something to pass on television, radio and newspapers.

"Yesterday, 7-years-old Arianna Fabray went missing from her home. The family was about to go on Christmas' holiday, when Rachel Berry-Fabray noticed her daughter wasn't home. This is a recent photograph of the child." Sarah held the small picture of Arianna up "There are still no leads on who might have taken the young girl from her home, but the authorities are doing their best to bring the child back, safe and sane. If you have any information that might be useful to the disclosure of this disturbing case, call this or other police headquarters' number. Every little detail is precious and time is crucial to find the child alive. Thank you."

Deputy Director Sarah Smith left the room followed by Roberts.

"This is a case that needs to be solved right away, Roberts." She barked. "When it starts spreading that the child is the offspring of a gay couple, there might not only be one crime here. You know how people get when they are faced with theses kinds of relationships."

"Yes, ma'am. Our best men are out in the field interviewing the neighbors and searching the perimeter."

"You better take care of this quickly, Roberts. I don't want any angry citizens due to the exposure of this case and _family_."

"Yes, ma'am." Roberts nodded quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**A last note: I'll probably update once more before I go on holliday. **

**An interesting fact: chapter 8 will start with Rachel's birthday (for now, at least) on December 18th. Ironically, today's December 18th! Had I post this chapter sooner, we would be reading right on time! :D**

**R&R! (And please, give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story! It _is_ for you, after all! :D)**

**Xx, MissAMSousa**


	10. Chapter 8 Part I

**I'm back! First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I took ages to update, but I only arrived from vacation on the 31st and barely been home since. Also, school is back in session, so...**

**About this chapter, I'd like you to know it's not one of my favorites, but I had (still suffering) massive writer's block and I'm a little lost. **

**Also, I'd just like to say how Arianna's name is pronounced. (Random, I know.) We have Arianna (Ah-ree-ahna) and Aree is just that (Ah-ree). All vowels are open. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8:<strong>

December 18th 2030

Alpharetta, GA

7.30am

Rachel was tackled. The first thing she felt that day was a couple of small weights on her body.

Rachel was tackled, and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" Her three favorite voices in the whole world screamed.

"Wow!" Rachel opened her eyes and saw three bright grins "You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" She joked.

"Mama, it's your birthday!" Levi screamed happily.

"It is! Mama's getting old, isn't she?" Rachel laughed kissing her two children and wife and holding the kids tight against her.

"Now, guys" Quinn started "Why don't you two go downstairs and see if Grandpa and Pappy have already set the table for Mama's _amazing_ birthday breakfast?"

"Ok, but don't be too long, Mama! Or else the milk will get cold." Arianna said holding her little brother's hand and leaving the room.

Quinn and Rachel smiled at the retrieving forms of their kids.

"Thank you for pretending so well." Quinn smiled, bending to kiss her wife's lips.

"You really think I would spoil my kids wake up surprise to me? Never!" Rachel grinned, snuggling closer to her wife.

"You're an amazing mom, Rae." Quinn whispered.

Just when Rachel was going to answer, she was interrupted.

"Mama, Mommy, the milk is weird!" Arianna screamed. The two women quirked an eyebrow. Their bedroom door opened.

"Hmm, happy birthday, Rae-Rae." Hiram smiled entering his daughter and wife's bedroom in his house. "Not wanting to spoil the romantic mood, the milk is sour. We're incapable to have breakfast in this house, today." Quinn scoffed.

"Well, let's go out then." The blonde woman stated.

(Present time)

December 18th 2031

Rachel sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, just reminiscing. Last year, had been one of her favorite birthdays ever; so full of laughter and joy.

Today, she turned 37 and she had never been so sad. Not because of becoming a year older; that was just the circle of life. She was heartbroken. Arianna was one of the most excited people in the house when it came to birthdays and celebrations. She really knew how to appreciate life. But this year, Arianna wasn't here, and Rachel wasn't as well. Rachel was lost, and although she had her wife, her son, her fathers and friends, she didn't have her daughter.

Rachel sighed. How impressive was it that it only took one single person to give meaning to something? Arianna cared about birthdays and parties, Levi preferred outings with the people they love the most. Quinn just liked to be present. Rachel liked when they were all together. And this year, they weren't.

The brunette felt her wife stir next to her.

"Good morning, Rae." Quinn whispered quietly "Happy birt-"

"Don't." Rachel asked, turning her head towards the blonde "Please. Don't say those words today; not today."

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes. Rachel knew she was tired. As of lately, Quinn was always the last person to leave the main floor and come up to the bedrooms. Rachel also knew her wife would spend hours in Arianna's room before joining her in bed.

"Sleep for a little while longer, baby." Rachel whispered while running her fingers through fair hair.

"I think I just might do that…" Quinn had been longing to hear the words of endearment her wife had just said for quite some time now "Call me if you need anything?"

"I always do." Rachel nodded, getting up from their massive bed.

She went into the adjoined bathroom and did her usual morning routine: bathe, brush her teeth, dry her hair. She felt ready for yet another miserable day.

The house was still quiet and Rachel was rather thankful for that. It would not be a good thing to have the little kids running around, wishing and singing her "happy birthday", mainly Hazel who was still innocent enough to life and their current situation.

Absently, she went through the kitchen's back door and into their backyard, where she sat in Arianna's favorite thing in the whole house: their trampoline. Arianna was an amazing gymnast; she'd always been, despite only starting actual lessons almost 5 years ago. When Quinn was pregnant with Arianna, she just wasn't offered a calm moment. Their baby was a little ball of energy and they even were rewarded in many sonograms to actually catch the baby doing some "fierce somersaults", has Santana had said when they showed her the tape. Then, when Monkey, as Rachel had dubbed her, graced them with their presence, the party only continued, with them having to run after a crawling 6-months-old, not knowing of the baby's whereabouts more often that wanted. Levi or Bug, on the other hand, was the calm and serene one; always sleeping and never fussing. He obviously, though, through the years, became much more energetic as well.

"Where are you?" Rachel whispered "Come back to us…"

"Mama?" Rachel got up from the trampoline and spun around, scared at the soft voice.

"Levi, sweetie, it's still early. Why aren't you in bed?" Rachel tried to smile as she sat back and patted next to her.

She helped her little son up and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"How did you sleep?" Rachel questioned.

"I dreamt of Aree." The little boy said.

"Yeah? About what?"

"She was sad, Mama." Rachel felt her heart clench at her son's quiet voice "She said she wouldn't come back and that she would miss us, and then she asked me if would miss her."

"And what did you say, sweetie?"

"I said we wouldn't." The little boy started sniffing "I said we wouldn't miss her because she hadn't been around _that_ long. I tried to hurt her feelings so she would come back."

Rachel nodded.

"And what did Aree say?"

"She started laughing and called me silly. I laughed too and said it was true. Then she came here and started doing back flips and she _finally_ taught how to do a mortal, and I was great at it!"

The brunette woman felt her face splitting into a small smile at her son's dream. That really did sound like something Arianna would do. You could try and hurt her feelings, upset her, she would always be stronger than you think. Just like Quinn.

"Is that why you came here? To the trampoline?"

"I wasn't sure it had really been a dream. It felt so real, Mama."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart, I know."

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Rachel didn't have the guts to tell her son not to tell her that. He was just a small boy and didn't understand that much that there wouldn't be any celebration so soon in the household.

"Thank you, baby. Now, come on, let's make breakfast." Rachel tried to get up and pull her son to her lap, when she met some resistance.

"Can we just stay here, in the quiet, just a little bit longer?"

The brunette saw how her 4-years-old son's eyes were shining with unshed tears and his lips quivering slightly from the cold.

"Only if you let Mama go grab you a warm jacket." Rachel bargained.

"Deal." The young child smiled an almost forced smile.

Rachel gave Levi another kiss and went inside quickly. Sighing she grabbed her son a jacket and when she went outside, she saw how he was crying quietly.

"God…" She whispered "this is going to end us all…"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Xx, **

**MissAMSousa**


	11. Chapter 8 Part II

**I'm back! Hopefully I still have faithfull readers and I'm about to get new ones! :D Hope you like this one. It was _incredibly_ difficult for me to write it. **

**Also, keep in mind that this story is completely AU.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 (part II):<strong>

December 18th 2031

Alpharetta, GA

3.15pm

The day had been mostly quiet. Hiram and Leroy took the kids out for a walk in the park, for the children were obviously getting restless. At first, Levi refused, as he wanted to stay with Mama and Mommy, but Quinn managed to convince him.

Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were in the living-room watching some rerun of some old TV show; occasionally, Santana and Kurt would tell an old story, regarding both girls and their teenage years, but then the silence would come again. Brittany and Blaine were both in the kitchen preparing something for the group to eat. A proper lunch had been scarce in the house, not counting with the children's and the Berry men.

"I have a headache." Quinn exhales.

"That's because you've been eating shit, Q." Santana almost snaps at her best friend.

"Santana, language." Rachel attempts to scold, not really succeeding and recoiling back into her wife's front.

"It's the truth, Berry. You and Q have been total _zombies _these past few days. We get it! Someone – a _retard_, a _fucking_ son of a _bitch_ – took your daughter, but you have a son! A little boy who also needs his mothers and that also misses his big sister…remember Aree, but remember Levi too…" Santana seemed out of breath "You need to fight back. Arianna _will_ come back!"

"San, are you being mean?" Brittany asked stepping back into the living-room with a tray filled with food and followed by Blaine, carrying the drinks.

"Just telling our friends some truths, Brit."

The blonde dancer nodded and sat on the floor, in the middle of her wife's legs.

The room was silent, as every adult stared blankly at the television, not really paying attention to whatever was on. Just as Quinn let out a sigh, the doorbell rang and, just like that, everyone sprung into action. All heads turned towards the front door, and Rachel got up, almost running to it.

"G'd afternoon, Mz. Berry." Officer Roberts stood in front of Rachel, 2 more police officers behind him.

"Good afternoon, Officer. Please, come on in." The brunette stepped aside to allow the 3 men entrance.

"I'm afraid we have some news concerning your daughter's disappearance."

And with those words, chaos started in the Berry-Fabray household.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked, running to the men and her wife and holding gripping Rachel's hand fiercely "Who's the bastard? I'll kill him! What did he do to her?"

"Mz. Fabray, unfortunately, we have yet to find out of Arianna's whereabouts. We just think we found a suspect."

Quinn's demeanor deflated, and as the woman's shoulders dropped, so did another bit of her hope.

"Who do you think has her?" Rachel asked, not letting go of Quinn's hand and walking to the sofa area, where all of her friends had sat back down.

Officer Roberts walked further into the house and dropped his hat on the coffee table.

"Are those peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?" He asked in a rather amateurish manner, eyeing the cookies Brittany and Blaine had brought earlier.

The awaiting adults scrunched their eyebrows and gazed the snacks. Santana's blood began to boil and she scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel muttered "would like somet-"

Santana interrupted.

"Are you serious?" She seethed, turning towards the policeman "You had news about Arianna?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was somewhat unprofessional of me to say that."

"Really?" Santana rolled her eyes when Brittany elbowed and shushed her.

"Yes, we have news. While searching the perimeter, we've encountered a white sock. Some of the fibers we found there matched the ones that make Arianna's quilt. Evidences of DNA were also found there, and it is indeed Arianna's sock."

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth. She knew how serious this situation was – life or death – and she wanted her baby. But, even with all these problems, she managed to feel foolish thinking of how cold her daughter's feet must've been without her warm socks.

"And the suspect?" Quinn sniffled.

"Have any of you ever had close contact, or any contact at all, with a Mr. Finn Hudson?"

"That bastard!" Quinn roared "I'll hunt him down!" She got up and headed towards the front door, only to be stopped by one of the officers.

"Ma'am, please, calm down." Roberts asked.

"What does Finn have to do with this?" Rachel asked, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Eye witnesses claim to have seen a man with a stature similar to Mr. Hudson's with a young child, and I quote "she looked like the angel in the news", near a 7/11 in Alabama. Lafayette, to be more precise."

"That's like 2 hours away." Santana said, looking at her friends. Was she the only one rationalizing shit?

"Yes, that is correct." Officer Roberts nodded.

"Then why are you still here?" Blaine asked, as well "Shouldn't you be in Alabama, covering everything? Getting pictures from the security tape that store is sure to have?"

"I understand your concern." Roberts agreed "We sent some of our man there, to interview the own of the 7/11 and their officials have already sent us the tape."

"You're missing the point!" Quinn screamed "That bastard has my daughter! I want her here, now! Hudson can kiss my ass if he thinks he's coming out clean!"

"Quinn, we still don't know if it was actually Finn." Rachel spoke "And if it was, we don't if the girl's actually Arianna."

"What the hell, Rachel? That dude's been harassing for I don't know how long, stalking you like the creeper he is! Even if it isn't Arianna, he shouldn't be able to walk around with a kid!"

"May I ask how do you know Mr. Hudson?"

"Didn't you just hear me? He's been stalking my wife ever since we got married!"

"It's not like that." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel, tell the truth! This is serious!" Quinn was livid and she could only keep watching as her wife started to hyperventilate.

"I _am_ telling the truth." The brunette spoke sternly "Do you think I'd joke around in a situation like this?"

"Can we please focus here?" Roberts intervened and both women shot him a look that shut him up.

"Like I was saying," Quinn glared at the officer "Hudson has been on our asses ever since we got together. It just got worse when we got married. I seriously thought things had been taken care of." Quinn shot Santana a look and saw her best friend's gaze harden.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Roberts questioned, removing his small notepad.

"Nothing that should concern you." Santana finalized "You should focus, Officer."

"Ma'am, we do not tolerate this kind of behavior. I could take you in to custody right now, and present you to a judge for-"

"Ok, we get it." Blaine tried to appease everyone's tempers "And we apologize."

Roberts nodded and proceeded to ask Rachel how and why she knew Finn Hudson.

"He was an ex-boyfriend from college. A friend of the family." The brunette answered "We dated for about a year and a half and then," she looked at her wife on the other side of the room "I met Quinn, and broke up with him. He told me he understood and that he just wanted me to be happy, but…things started to go out of control. When we got married, things were going great, until one day, we found out he had also moved to Georgia."

"Why is that?" Roberts continued.

"Why do you think?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"He used to send me texts and mails, saying how he was head over heels with me, and even started showing up at the academy. I started to get really frightened for mine and Quinn's safety; he had a clear dislike in her. So I took control of the situation and took the bull by its horns. I scheduled a meeting with him, told him how we were good _once_" she looked at Quinn again "but how it was over. "I'm married and I love my wife and our life together." He was actually very sweet and apologized and…"

"And that's the last time Rachel saw him." Quinn cut her wife off.

The environment in the room was heavy. Everyone was staring at Quinn, until:

"Actually, it wasn't…" Rachel whispered.

"What?" Quinn's voice was dangerously low.

"Baby, we…Finn and I continued having a relationship…" Rachel was now talking to her wife.

"You cheated on me with him?"

"NO! Never!" Rachel shook her head with incredible force "You know I wouldn't do that! You know I love you!"

"What…what happened?" The blonde woman asked.

"We stayed friends. That's all."

"But, but I never saw him again…"

"That's because I knew how you'd react. I knew how it scared you what he used to do, but things were good. We were so happy, and Finn changed and got a girlfriend…baby, it was something with no importance at all…"

"I don't understand…"

"He even met Arianna and Levi, once… we were at the park and he came to us…the kids liked him. He's changed, Quinn, believe me."

Rachel was trying to look into her wife's eyes, but the blonde woman wouldn't let her. As she was about to grab her hand, Quinn removed it with sheer force.

"You should have told me! You should have told me, Rachel! Why the hell didn't you? If he's so different, why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I…"

"I don't care! I can't even look at you, right now! Talk about trust..." The woman almost spat at her wife "Listen here, Rachel, if I _know_ that he is the one with our daughter, you better pray I can control myself. Because I'll kill him and I don't know what I'll do to you!"

"Quinn, please…" Rachel whispered, her voice filled with hurt and sadness.

"You know I love you, but I just…it's like I can't _see_ you anymore…like I don't know you… This was just…an eye-opener…" Quinn murmured and left the living-room, going towards the stairs and bedroom, leaving everyone in the downstairs, frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so, I know it took me ages to update, but I've just been focused in college and, besides, all the Finchel happening on the show is steering my focus from what really matters: FABERRY! (ALL THE WAY!) :D<strong>

**Sorry, for the long wait.**

**Please, R&R**

**Xx, ****MissAMSousa**


	12. Chapter 8 Part III

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. **

**Not my biggest, but not my shortest as well. Hope it's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 (part III)<strong>

_It's always darkest before the calm_

December 18th 2031

Alpharetta, GA

8pm

Quinn had been locked in her bedroom the whole afternoon. She just couldn't face her wife at the moment; it was as if she and Rachel were purposely ruining their marriage. Sure, they had nothing to do with their daughter's disappearance, but instead of remaining close and united – like they always had – they had been drifting apart, and the thought of losing what they had, was crushing.

Quinn also felt incredibly guilty for being concerned with these things – trivial considering the last few days – instead of worrying about her little girl's whereabouts. She sighed. Arianna and Levi should, no, _would_ always be the first priority. Her wife and children were the most important thing in her life, and she just couldn't do without them.

"Q? Please come out. You've been in there for hours. You need to eat."

"Go away, S. I'm not hungry."

"Quinn, please! You're disappearing into thin air, Rachel's disappearing into thin air. Think about your kids. Aree and Levi need two strong parents to take care of them."

"We've always been strong, and look at where that got us." Quinn muttered.

"Dammit, Q! Come out and eat something, please. You know I never wanted kids, so why I'm suddenly parenting you, is something I can't really understand. Please get a hold of yourself and join us in the kitchen…" Santana took a deep breath, trying to calm down "Levi just got home with your in-laws. He's asking about you. Don't make me go downstairs and tell him you'd rather stay in your bedroom instead of seeing him."

"I'll…I'll go…just, give me a moment."

"Thanks." Santana's voice was quiet as she stepped away from the master bedroom door and headed to the main floor.

As Santana reached the bottom of the stairs, she went into the kitchen. Rachel was sitting on a stool with Levi on her lap, Brittany next to her colouring with Hazel and Aiden was with Blaine playing hangman – something to keep the kids entertained. Kurt was by the sink, doing the dishes.

Rachel looked up when she saw Santana entering the kitchen.

"Is she coming down?"

"Yeah. She's just freshening up." Rachel nodded, unable to not glance at the top of the stairs.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell her you were still friends with Finn?" Kurt asked softly, trying not to upset the woman more.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I swear. I love her, I could _never_ hurt her…I just was so scared of how she'd react if she ever found out."

"You should've told her sooner, Rae." Brittany sighed.

"Do you think she'll ever be able to forgive me?"

"Of course she'll forgive you, Berry!" Santana snapped. It was just _too_ hard for her to not lose her patience with this woman. "She's crazy in love with you, but believe me when I say it's something I'll never quite understand."

"Santana." Brittany warned.

It was Rachel's time to snap.

"Oh, that's it, Santana! I'm tired of your word games. Just say whatever the hell you want to and let me handle it! You might've hurt me once with your words, but they're meaningless to me now. I couldn't care less if you think I'm too short, or too hairy, or too loud! I'm your best friend's wife, so just deal with it!"

Rachel was breathing hard and the kitchen was quiet.

"Mama, why are you angry with Auntie Tana?" Levi had the habit of calling Santana, Auntie Tana, while Arianna – after overhearing a conversation – started calling her Snix, much to Santana's thrill and Rachel's dismay.

"Not now, Levi. Mama needs a few moments." Rachel said lifting her son from her lap and placing him back on her chair. Seeing his big brown eyes wide, she stopped "I love you, Levi. I love you with all my heart. You know that, right? Just let me go outside for a few minutes and I'll come right back to you, ok?" She cooed.

"Ok, Mama." Levi answered quietly.

Rachel bit her lip and considered staying in the kitchen, but just one look at Santana or worse, a single word from _anyone_, might make her blow up. Ever since Arianna's disappearance, she'd been keeping her feelings bottled, and now it was all jut coming up.

After sitting alone for maybe 10, maybe 30 minutes, Rachel saw movement through the corner of her eye. She turned to see her daddy, Leroy.

"Hi sweetheart. How're you holding up?" The older man asked sitting next to his daughter and giving her the smile he used to give her when she'd come home in her teenage years, crying, for being mocked at school.

"It's so hard, daddy. Aree's gone, Quinn's upset with me, I'm being terrible to my son and our friends…I feel like…I don't even know, so powerless…"

"It's understandable, princess. But you'll see, bad things are happening right now, so that the good things can come as soon as possible." Leroy gave his daughter a kind smile "You know how the saying goes, right?"

"It's always darkest before the calm." Rachel whispered, giving her father a small smile.

"That's right, baby girl." Leroy hugged his only child and kissed her on top of her head. "Hang in there, Ray-Ray. You're a force of nature and this is an adversity – a big one – but one I'm sure you'll overcome, you together with your family and friends."

"You would've made such a great psychologist. Have I ever told you that?"

"No, but your father tells me almost everyday." The older man chuckled, holding his daughter closer against his chest and looking up at the sky.

Silence overtook them and, for the first time since Arianna went missing, Rachel felt somewhat at piece, _knowing_ _and_ _feeling _their little girl would be home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to leave some ideas: things you'd like to see, possible suspects, new characters. This story is for you after all.<strong>

**R&R**

**Xx, MissAMSousa**


	13. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! **

**Thank you nightcuddler for your message. Hope to not disappoint with the way this story is going. Just stick with me :)**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

December 19th 2031

7.30am

Quinn woke up to a familiar voice. She groaned and rolled on to her back, stretching her muscles.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at me!"

She opened one eye, squinting due to the light in the bedroom, and took in the sight. Levi was jumping on the big queen bed, his brown hair incredibly wild and his eyes big.

"I see you, baby boy." She chuckled as he threw himself at her. "Why are you up so soon?"

"Mama and Aree are already downstairs, and I heard them laughing, and they woke me up!"

"Those evil girls! Waking Mommy's boy up so early that he had to rush and wake his Mommy up as well!" Quinn pretended to be upset while tickling Levi's sides.

"Oh! You're already awake, I see!" Quinn and Levi turned their heads towards the door, where Rachel stood, picking inside.

"Someone was eager to get out of bed today." The blonde woman chuckled, ruffling her son's hair.

"Sweetie, why don't you join Aree downstairs and we'll be right down, hmm?" Rachel asked, getting a hold of her boy and placing him on the floor.

"Ok, Mama!" The little boy said, running out of the bedroom.

"Hmm, hi." Quinn moaned as Rachel approached her and kissed the side of her neck.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a goddess." The blonde woman smiled, kissing her wife's full lips slowly, taking her time. "Last night was great, baby. I loved our date." She laughed as Rachel nodded eagerly, trying to rejoin their lips.

"Calm down, tiger! We have all day." Quinn joked, getting up from the bed and giving Rachel a last kiss before going to the bathroom for her morning routing.

"Don't be too long, baby. Try not to have you breakfast cold."

"Don't worry. I'll be right out." Quinn said from the bathroom.

She rapidly took care of herself – showering, brushing her teeth and getting herself dressed and presented – and left the bedroom. The kitchen was already deserted and she scoffed.

"Thanks for waiting, guys."

She muttered grabbing a small cold piece of bacon and an apple. She headed to the back door, and towards the backyard.

The view she got, amused her. Rachel, Arianna and Levi were on the trampoline, her wife between their two kids, jumping slightly on the trampoline.

"If you want to do a flip, you have to jump higher, Mama. Like this." Arianna said before exemplifying.

"Mama, Aree's going to teach you how to do a flip!" Levi exclaimed, jumping as high as his small gain of speed allowed.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked, stepping out and sitting by the trampoline, taking a bite of her apple.

"We're teaching Mama basic gymnastics!" Arianna answered, excited.

"Well, good luck with that." Quinn teased.

"Hey!" Rachel whined from the place she was jumping.

"Come jump, Mommy." Arianna said, her blonde hair falling from her high ponytail.

"Let me just finish this." Quinn answered, finishing the apple and throwing the remnants in the garbage. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Jump with us, Mommy!" Levi laughed, holding hands with Rachel, the brunette making him jump higher with her arms' strength.

"You're good, Mommy." Arianna laughed as Quinn flashed her tongue at her.

"Tell me something I don't know, child." Quinn joked, jumping as high as she could and looking up at the sky. It was a lovely day.

"Aree, careful." Quinn heard Rachel warn.

She looked down to see her daughter nearing the trampoline's edge, and her heart started beating faster. She realized something was not right.

"Give me your hand, Aree." Quinn said as the sky started going grey. "Let's head inside. It looks like it's about to rain."

As Arianna went to hold Quinn's hand, she slipped and fell. Rain started pouring and they were getting soaked. As Arianna tried to get up again and hold her mother's hand, there was darkness. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Arianna woke up with a start a cry. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She scowled as she felt the car still moving. The last plaque she remembered seeing, read "Mobile, Alabama".<p>

She knew she was far away from home, she just didn't know how far. In fact, she didn't know anything anymore. She knew she should be with her mommies and baby brother in New York, yet here she was, away from them, missing them.

"Oh, you're awake already? I thought you'd sleep a little longer." The man said, looking at her through the reviewer mirror, like her mommies did when they'd pick her and Levi up from school.

"Where are we?" She grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The man chuckled and tears formed in Arianna's eyes.

He didn't have to answer her, as yet another plate appeared. "Welcome to Mississippi", this one said. Her tummy was aching, and she knew it wasn't just because she was hungry and thirsty, she now _knew_ how far away she was from home. Exactly two states away.

She knew right from the moment she woke up 3 days ago, not in her bed and _definitely_ not in her house, that there was some kind of trouble going on. She had cried then, just like she had cried the day after and yesterday.

Yesterday was Mama's birthday, and she was away. She had wanted to celebrate with her family and their friends, and see Mama's face once she and Levi handed the gift they had bought with Mommy the day before there was supposed to leave on vacation. She was truly upset and she missed everyone like she didn't know was possible…even Levi!

So, to try and appease her distressed heart and mind, she stayed quiet all day long – being a good girl – expecting some kind of reward. Rewarded she was, when Finn drove her to a gas station, and she was able to get her Mama an "I'm sorry I'm not here, but it's still your birthday" present. She knew it was bad to steal and she felt really bad, so after taking a snow globe with a little family and their dog playing in it – something she knew Mama would just love – she left at the counter (not trying to gain attention) her earrings. They weren't worth much – Mommy had bought them for her last year, among other things, in Turkey, at a flee market – so she left them to the nice lady at the counter.

She didn't feel so bad now, imagining how Mama will react once she sees her gift, and sighed.

She was scared, though. Finn had told her about meeting someone at the border. She didn't really know what border he was talking about, or what a border was, she just knew she didn't want to meet anyone except her mommies and brother.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do :)<strong>

**Xx, MissAMSousa**


	14. Not an Update!

**Not an update!**

First of all, I'd like to apologize to those of you that have stuck with me since the beginning of this story and, most of all, since I stopped updating it. I'd love to keep writing it, but I've lost all of my motivation and inspiration (along with the file where this story was – damn these old laptops!) and I'm aware of how indecent I've been these last months, without giving you a heads up.

(Besides, lately I've been more in tune with Quinn/Santana stories.)

That being said, I hope you can forgive me and stay tuned for a possible new story. Also, my other story,_ Belle_, is not forgotten nor finished. Life's just been chaotic. If you want, you can leave me some prompts of a one-shot you might like to read of Santana, Brittany and Belle in my tumblr account

.com

Sorry, once again.

Love you all

Xo, MissAMSousa


End file.
